Together forever
by TeAroha
Summary: Just a random one shot with Bella and Edward falling in love, but Edward is more dark then in the story. Edward is a vampire praying on a sleeping Bella...what happens when you have too much of the thing you love?
1. Chapter 1

Just some random one shot that popped up into my mind. I thought it would be interesting to put down onto paper. It's a little different to how the vampires are in the book but hey that's ok. Tell me what you think. Like or dislike.

Bella was sleeping peacefully in her bed. Her hair had fanned on her pillow which gave her the appearance of wearing a halo. One of her arms was thrown above her head. Bella looked young and…vulnerable.

A black mist began seeping in through the gap under her bedroom door. It moved through the room and it looked almost as if it was searching for something…

Suddenly it billowed upwards to form a great swirling mass.

And from the centre of the black mist stepped a man. He was tall with a stock of brown windblown hair and a glinting smile.

And he was smiling as he approached Bella's bed.

Bella, who might have been asleep but could sense the great evil advancing, upon her, made a small noise of protest.

This made the man smile even more…..And then he was on the bed, crouching over Bella's seemingly lifeless body.

He kissed her lips...So tenderly it was as if they were lovers. At this Bella started, her eyes opened and she found them locked to the stranger's dark black eyes. They were like pools of tar, and she was slowly drowning in them.

Her senses, dulled by his emanating power, discovering she held no recollection of this man. She opened her mouth to scream; the man saw this and calmly placed his hand directly over her heart.

It was ice on fire; his flesh was so cold it was burning into her skin. Her voice died in her throat…and then her beating heart stilled. She remembered no more. Edward kissed her soft lips once more…

He was surprised his victim had resisted. He raised his head, reveling in his drunken power…as he gazed upon her still face he felt small stirrings of emotion no vampire should have. No, he pushed the feelings down, he knew what he was doing, and there is nothing for a vampire except the chase of blood.

Blood…He crouched down once again over her bare neck.

He kissed the nape of her neck lovingly, nuzzling and licking the flesh like a predator on prey. His lips drew back, revealing sharp pointed fangs.

Then with a deft movement he buried his teeth deep, slicing open her skin. Edward's mouth was awash with blood; it stained his lips and coated his tongue as it flowed down his throat.

Edward felt a mad desire to laugh…her blood was so sweet and salty…

He was sucking at her beautiful neck voraciously now…his thirst was overwhelming. Bella wandered as if in a daze. She couldn't think…

Her dreams had been haunted by flashes of red and black eyes like tar. Her friends were baffled; they couldn't reach her through the fog clouding her mind.

There was a name…Edward…that kept playing through her thoughts, like it was teasing her;

Edward knew he needed to stop. But he couldn't. His desire was overwhelming him. Night after night, he kept drinking from the beautiful woman. He was inexplicably drawn to her. Edward tired to fight it but he couldn't. He could see she was beginning to die. She had lost so much of the blood in her veins; the colour had left her checks. She no longer resisted him. Bella was too tired. She didn't leave her bed. The doctors didn't know what was happening. So she stayed in her bed. All she could think about was…Edward. Bella knew who he was now…the red…the black eyes. But she wasn't afraid of him.

Bella was sleeping. For the 17th time the mist appeared. There was Edward. Bella woke up…in a dream she thought. The two stood across the room from one other. Bella's breathing was shallow…she was so tired. Edward stood, marveling at her beauty.

Then Bella fell to her knees…she was dying. Edward rushed to her side. He knew he could save her form death.

"Bella…"He whispered, her pale face turned upwards.

"Bella…, I can save you…you can be a vampire…just say yes..?" He couldn't look away from her. Her lips parted but her voice was so frail…He leaned in closer…"I…I have one question" she said…"Do you love me?" Edward did, he knew he did.

"Yes"

"Then…I'll be a vampire…"

So Edward kissed her one last time, and bit her neck. She stopped breathing. He picked up her limp body and they both dissolved into black mist.

A new moon hung like a silvery orb in the black night. The howl of the lone wolves could be heard through the forest of pines. A lake shining silver in the light of the moon. A familiar black mist hung around the edge of the water. A figure appeared carrying the body of a woman.

Edward placed Bella on the shores of the lake then he gently pulled off her nightgown. He gazed at her breasts, bathed in moonlight. He took off his clothes and picked up Bella. The pair of them were now in the lake. Edward kissed her on the forehead and then pushed Bella under the water.

Bella woke up. It felt like she had been sleeping for years. Then she remembered. She opened her eyes, she saw Edward and he was blurry through the water. She smiled. She was in love.

Edward saw she was awake and pulled her out of the water and carried her to shore. Bella was still weak. Edward put her on the ground and she reached up and kissed him.

"You have to drink my blood Bella"

He went to his bundle of clothes and pulled out a dagger. He made a cut on his chest, where his heart was. He held up Bella's head.

Bella licked and sucked his chest sighing in pleasure while he caressed her body, "You're a vampire now, and we can be together forever" he whispered.


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is Edward's life summary, type thing lol. Enjoy it, review it or whatever. Sorry for any mistakes. :)**

The dark, looming forest was silent as a black mist swept through, chilling the air and making the wildlife hide in terror. The mist was dark, lonely and trapped to wonder the earth alone, forever. The mist continued to move towards it new destination. Forks, Washington 1885, outside this wet little town there was an old mansion that was the house to the mist. Edward was attending the local high school in search of new victims to feed upon. Edward has a story before the day he meet Bella, a short story in his eyes, a story that didn't truly begin until she came along.

1665 was the year Edward was murdered and turned into a vampire, having to live off of human blood to survive but never killing them, only taking enough to sustain him and then moving on, never making friends, never having said goodbye to his family and never knowing the man that had killed him. Over the years Edward forgave the man that had done this to him and only wished that he had stayed or at least tried to fine him afterwards. Making connections to humans was hard and he tried to avoid it at all cost, he never wanted to get so attached to a human for fear of hurting them, but sometimes these things can't be helped…

There was a visitor at Edward's house this night. A vampire like himself, one seeping with power and strength, the mist stopped and slowly built up, forming a solid mass. Edward.

"Why have you come here?" He spat out, already hearing the thoughts from Alec

"Friend, don't be so harsh. Your years alone have taken away your skill to interact with your own kind"

"I am no friend to you"

"You will be, I know more than you think. Now enough of this lets us go inside"

The two walked into the house. Edward more tense and unsure then before, never knowing how to be around other people, while this Alec was comfortable, and hiding his thoughts.

The house was dark and felt empty, though it was filled with antiques and items collected over Edward's life, there still seemed to be a spark of life missing. Alec passed around the large open living room, glancing at different items here and there and yet his thoughts stayed controlled, causing Edward to frown, not knowing someone's true intentions was hard and unnerving. Edward knew what the clothes Alec wore represented; he was part of the Volturi. The light flicked on and washed the dark blanket away.

Alec turned around glancing over at Edward "Why so tense?"

A slow crooked smile lined his face as he inclined his head "Forgive me, surprises do not handle well with me and it's not every day I get a visitor, so please just tell me what I can do for you so you may leave, faster"

"Very well, as you should know I'm one of three Volturi leaders, Aro was unfortunately killed when we were handling some newborns" Images of this man flashed through his mind, however this leader meant very little to Edward, though he had heard of these leaders and there hold amongst the vampire race, it still meant nothing to one such as himself. "What does this matter to me?"

A cunning smile appeared on his face "The memories of our humans days are so fragile, don't you think? Not being able to remember who turned you, always wondering who did it when you are reborn alone, but Edward what if I said we had met before?"

Disbelief and uncertainty ran throughout Edward's features as he became interested in what he had to say for the first time tonight and Alec knew this

"I was there the night Aro bit you, he saw the potential and I think he was right in what he saw. Jane and I wish for you to take Aro's place now that he is gone, seeing as you are the only one he ever turned" More images flew towards Edward and he saw the truth to his words

"Why leave me then? If I was important why not take me?"

Alec shrugged "You needed to live a little and Aro did not want to confine you so quickly, now will you come to Italy? You can get all the answers you need, be in a position offered to no one, it's not like you have anyone to leave behind"

He was right, over the many years Edward had spent his life alone, feeding off of humans, the black mist moving from place to place, human to human. He had wondered many times before if there was more to this existence. "Alright, I'll come"

Years past by and still Edward felt something was missing from his unbeaten heart, he had become known amongst the vampire race, as Aro's best replacement. He was always moving around after his first hundred years, wanting a hand on approach to keep the peace. Through the years a small group of travelers had joined Edward, a family that he had longed to be apart of. Carlisle, Esme, Jasper, Alice, Rosalie and Emmett had become parents, brothers and sisters to assist him in his duties. They all had powers and pasts about how they came to be and all had found love with each other.

The black mist grew each moving amongst different houses to feed, covering the small village with their over powering darkness, moving on before dawn, never leaving a trace of their existence behind.

2006…

The old world had changed, going from the dark into the light, times of fire to light the way was over. New technologies were now in play such as the weapons, cars and electricity that now filled the new world and taken over the human's lives.

The Cullen family was now in Forks back at Edward's once lonely house that now needed fixing from years of abandonment. Edward had grown tired of being feared, being a killer, though he continued to do his job even when it pained him to do so, his family had now become more important to him. Alec and Jane were curl leaders and took great pleasure in killing humans and punishing their own kind. Edward's own family was strong enough to take over their roles but he wanted to gain more help and this is why Edward had come to Forks.

Last time he had been in this little town, a pack of wolves or shape shifters had roamed the reservation, La Push. Now he wished to see how many lived.

Gaining the trust of the wolves had been difficult, they were large and untrusting towards the black mist, but once they found out they could have a role in the power over the vampire race they easily agreed

One problem had awaken Edward's heart and lifted the lonely mask from his being, a human girl, perfect and beautiful in his eyes, her mind shielded away from his talent, a friend to the pack and a human with a special smell too beautiful and tasty for him to resist her, Bella Swan.

One taste, one drop was all he wanted, and she would never know, a life like this was too harsh for someone so loving, but yet the idea of her being with Edward made his heart beat again.

Weeks past and he stayed clear away from her, observing from a distance but he grew weak and wanted nothing more than to taste her. On a dark stormy night, in the little town, Edward became the black mist, pouring over everything as it curved and blew its way through the town, already knowing its destination, who he wanted, a girl sound asleep in bed, dreaming something that Edward would never be able to read from her mind, she would never be able to remember his visit, the thought sadden Edward. The mist moved up the stairs covering them, until he started seeping through the cracks in the door, slowly forming himself. Little did Edward know this could be the end and start of both their lives.


End file.
